Meet the Feebles (Chris1701 Style) Part 28
Cast *Bletch the Walrus - Captain Hook *Harry the Hare - Timon (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Heidi the Hippo - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Sandy the Chicken - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Sidney the Elephant - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pekingese - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Poodle - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Samantha the Cat - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vietnamese Gophers - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Iago (Aladdin) Transcript *Announcer: And now, someone who needs no introduction. Heeere's... *Captain Hook/Bletch: Well. *Announcer....Timon... *Timon/Harry: Yippe (Begins to vomit) *Audiences: (shocked) *Captain Hook/Bletch: (shocked) *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian (shocked) *Timon/Harry: (vomits continued) *Captain Hook/Bletch: Oh shit! *Timon/Harry: (vomits continued) *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: (shocked) *Timon/Harry: (vomits) *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: Launch! Come on! Launch the carrot! What am I going to do? Oh my god! Baloo, you're going to have to fill in for a few minutes. *Baloo/Sidney: But... I've got to go the toilet. *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: Improvise! Improvise! *Baloo/Sidney: But I've got a really weak bladder. *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: Say something! Go on, say something! Anything! *Baloo/Sidney: The show is going really well, I think. *Becky Thatcher/Heidi: Goodbye, Captain Hook. *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: We'll drop the barrel balancing act and bring the knife throwing forward. Where the hell is Alvin? Why isn't anybody listening to me? *Baloo/Sidney: And so without further ado please give a big hand... for our fabulous knife thrower. *Nala/Sandy: BALOO! *Baloo/Sidney: Oh, no! *Nala/Sandy: You philandering bastard! *Baloo/Sidney: Nala, not in front of all the people! *Nala/Sandy: What I have to say I want the world to know. He may look like a lovable old ursine... but he's a steaming great shit! *Captain Hook/Bletch: I don't believe it! *Becky/Heidi: Goodbye life! Hello death! *Alvin/Wynyard: Hey Kermit! God to see you, man. *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: Pull yourself together! You're next up! *Alvin/Wynyard: Have you ever noticed the beautiful lighting in this toilet? *Nala/Sandy: He used me to vent his lustful passions... but as soon as I was up the duff it was another story. He had his pleasure and left me with this. *Kion/Seymour: Dadda *Nala/Alvin: Kion, run to Daddy. *Kion/Seymour: Dadda! Dadda! *Baloo/Sidney: Oh, no! Look, I've got to go. I've got an urgent call of nature. *Nala/Seymour: That's right, run away! That's what you've always done. *Baloo/Sidney: I don't think I'm going to make it! *Romeo/Pekingese: Oh yes, a good conditioner works wonders on my coat. Oh, Baloo, no! *Baloo/Sidney: Oh sorry guys. I was bursting. *Romeo/Pekingese: Disgusting! You're supposed to wait till it's all clear! *Juliet/Poodle: Thanks a lot, Baloo! I'm on in five minutes. *Becky/Heidi: Goodbye life! *Zira/Samantha: Oh, there it is! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't let me stop you. I think you'll find the safety catch is on. *Becky/Heidi: Eat lead you man-stealing slut! *Alvin/Wynyard: Oh yeah! Hey, wow! Amazing! *Ratigan/Vietnamese Gophers: Hold your fire! *Alvin/Wynyard: Oh. *Ratigan/Vietnamese Gophers: Aaah! *Alvin/Wynyard: Bastard! Ooh! Bastard! Ohh! Bastard! Ach! Where they go! Ach *Captain Hook/Bletch: God. *Kermit the Frog/Sebastian: That's it! I'm left no alternative! I don't care what Hook says. We're doing my song! It's up to me to save the show, as usual. All right, everybody! As we rehearsed! *Timon/Harry: Ah, please God! I know I've been a bad bunny... but if you make me well again I promise... promise... I'll be good for the rest of my life. What? *Iago/Dr. Quack the Duck: Hi Timon. I've just received your test results... and guess what... I made a boo boo. *Timon/Harry: A boo boo? *Iago/Dr. Quack the Duck: Yeah Timon. You're in the clear. You just got a bad case of meerkat pox. Take two aspirins and stay in bed for a week. I'll send you my bill. *Timon/Harry: Yippeee! Yipeeee! I'm in the clear everybody! I haven't got it! I haven't got myxamatosis! I haven't got myx... Category:Scenes Category:Chris1701 Category:Meet the Feebles Parts Category:Parts